Myotismon and His Tamer
by AbsolMaster2012
Summary: During battle with a digimon who is trying to destroy him, Myotismon is saved by a very strange human-looking creature, who becomes his tamer.
1. Chapter 1

**So this crazy idea popped into my head when I found a drawing of Armand as a pokemon trainer on Deviantart. By the way this Myotismon is not the original Myotismon, from season one. For any of you that are unfamiliar with Lestat De Lioncourt, he is a vampire from Anne Rice's vampire chronicles. Quite obviously, I do not own Digimon or The Vampire Chronicles. I hope you like it!**

Lestat walked the streets of New Orleans, trying to remember them from his time there with Louis centuries ago. It was now the year 2012. Too many things had changed, and nothing seemed familar. He smiled, knowing how many people wished they were immortal. There were hundreds if not thousands of vampire books and movies in existence, reinforcing these crazy thoughts. He would gladly trade with them. The world would only get more modern, and he didn't want to be around for that.

There was also something else that bothered him. Many children and even some adults were crazy about these things called, 'digimon.' It had all started with a tv show, and a video game, and now some people claimed that the creatures had come to life. Everywhere he went people talked about the strange creatures, some of which were designed after animals and many other things.

"Crimson Lightning!" he heard a voice scream. Curiousity got the best of him, and soon he was running vampire speed toward the voice. He ended up at the cementary. His eyes widened in shock at the sight. Two creatures faced each other in battle positions. One of them was tall and muscular to the extreme,he could see that his skin was orange, though of his body and face was covered in metal.

The other was tall as well, and looked more human than the other. He had bluish skin, blond hair, purple lips, pointed ears, and a red mask that covered the area around his blue eyes. He clothes were blue, and he wore a black cape. As he looked closer he realiezed, that he had a pair of fangs. "Another type of vampire?" wondered Lestat.

The vampiric looking creature, had a smile on his face. He couldn't see the expression of the other creature, as a large orange/red ball formed in beetween his hands, "Terra force," he yelled and threw it at his oponent. The vampire-like creature had noticed Lestat's eyes glowing in the moonlight, and was too distracted to dodge the incoming attack. The force of the attack sent him crashing against a brick wall.

The orange skinned creature approched the other, ready to finish him off. Lestat looked at him in concentration, and soon the creature was in flames. Soon his whole body was nothing but ashes, and the soon those ashes dissapeared. Lestat didn't know why he had done it. Out of boredom, or because he liked to fight, he didn't know.

The only thing that was certain was that if it wasn't for him the vampiric creature would be dead. A glowing object hovered aboves his head. It slowly decended into his hands and stoped glowing. It was some small electronic thing, and Lestat had no idea what it was. "What the hell is this thing?" said Lestat, thinking outloud. "Oh crap," muttered the vampiric creature when he saw the object in Lestat's hands.

**Please let me know if you like this or not. I don't want to continue it if no one will like it, so please please review. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! They make my day:) A lot has happened in the last few days, so I wasn't able to write anything longer. I will be adding the third chapter really soon, and I promise it will be much longer. Enjoy!**

Myotismon looked at the young man, who was still trying to figure out what the Digivice was. "Out of all the people in this world I get partnered to this Idiot..." he thought with disgust, "but still, I'm curious. What is he?" After thinking about it for a few minutes, he decided that his freedom was more important than satisfying his curiosity. He was about to fly away but an invisible force held him back. He turned to the man who had a grin on his face, and knew it was his doing.

"Grisly wing!" he yelled angrily, sending hundreds of black, red-eyed bats at the man. The man looked at the bats in concentration, and soon they were nothing but ashes. The man then turned to look at Myotismon in the same way, and he began to feel an intolarable heat burning him up from the inside. The heat became so intense, that he fell to his knees in pain. A few minutes later, the heat died down. The Digimon was engulfed in a bright light, and once it faded, a small blue Digimon was in his place. It had two red eyes. It had no arms, or legs, just two large ears.

"You made me De-Digivolve! I'm gonna kill you!" yelled the tiny Digimon in a squeaky voice, as he hurled himself at the man."You're starting to get on my nerves," said the man, lifting up the small Digimon by the ears. "Ow! you're hurting me!" protested the Digimon. "Apologize, and I'll let you go," said the man, a hint of amusement in his voice. "Ok, ok! I'm sorry!" cried the Digimon. The man let him fall to the ground.

"What is your name? And what are you exactly?" asked the man. "Pagumon, a Digimon." answered the blue creature, "who are you?" "I am the Vampire Lestat. Do you know what this is?" he asked Pagumon, holding up the Digivice. "It's a Digivice.?" "Why did I get it? And what is it for?" "You received it because you are my partner. It will help me Digivolve, and it will tell you when wild Digimon are nearby."

"Partner? I don't have time for this. You'll have to find someone else," said Lestat, starting to walk away. He suddenly felt guilty, which was unusual for him, and he turned back. He lifted the Digimon off the ground, "Luckily for you I like pets." "I'm not a pet! Digimon and humans are equals," protested Pagumon. Lestat laughed, "I'm not human." "So you're really a vampire?" asked Pagumon. Lestat smiled, showing his fangs. "I must be dreaming..." thought Pagumon.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**

'


End file.
